


I Just Called To Say

by idra



Series: 30 Days of Fic (June 2017) [24]
Category: Swimming RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Song fic (sort of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-19 23:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11324403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: Ryan finds a picture of Michael on his phone.





	I Just Called To Say

**Author's Note:**

> Day Twenty Four - song (with [youtube link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rKFx0MMqb48)) - Picture by Kid Rock ft. Sheryl Crow

Ryan rolled out of bed, glancing back at his lover. Nathan was fast asleep and Ryan let out a sigh as he grabbed his jeans, tugging them on. Then he grabbed his phone and padded quietly downstairs and out onto the back desk. He slid his finger across the screen, putting in his passcode before he stared at the home screen. “Oh hell, I miss you, Mike,” he mumbled before he put his phone away and leaned back in the deck chair, staring up at the sky. 

A little while later, he heard the screen door as it opened and he scooted over to let Nathan join him. “Are you going to call him?” Nathan asked, sitting on the edge of the chair.

“Call.... Nathan...” 

“Don’t, Ry. I’m not stupid and I know you still have feelings for him. Call him. I’m gonna go pack a bag and head over to my old apartment. It’s still mind, so...”

Ryan looked at him, frowning as Nathan didn’t even try to get a kiss before he headed inside. He sighed and opened his phone back up, looking at the picture there before he dialed a number he knew better than his own. He startled when it was picked up and he lifted his head. “Michael? Hi. I love you. Come back home?”


End file.
